Running Time
by Ssusu94
Summary: Edward will gemeinsam mit seiner Band die Leiter der Musikwelt erklimmen. Dann kreuzt Isabella Swan seinen Weg und ihm wird klar, dass diese Frau ihn vielleicht mehr braucht, als ihm zu Anfang klar ist. Er weiß, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist, dass sie seine Hilfe braucht und dass er sie will,doch ihm bleibt nicht alle Zeit der Welt und er hat Angst dass die Zeit abläuft.
1. Chapter 1

**Willkommen bei meiner neuen Geschichte.  
Erst einmal danke an meine fleißige Beta ****Emmetts-Baby (Auf )**

**Und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten!  
Viel Spaß! **

**KURZBESCHEIBUNG  
**Edward Cullen ist es gelungen in der Musikbranche Fuß zu fassen und nun will er gemeinsam mit seiner Band die Leiter der Musikwelt erklimmen. So lockt ihn die Vorstellung jeden Tag Musik machen zu können, genauso wie der Gedanke das dringend benötigte Geld zu verdienen. Dann kreuzt Isabella Swan seinen Weg und ihm wird klar, dass diese Frau ihn vielleicht mehr braucht, als ihm zu Anfang klar ist. Es ist das Funkeln in ihren Augen und sein Herzklopfen in ihrer Nähe, das Edward an sie bindet. Er weiß, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist, dass sie seine Hilfe braucht und dass er sie will…doch ihm bleibt nicht alle Zeit der Welt und er hat Angst dass die Zeit abläuft, bevor er sich entschieden und das Richtige getan hat. Edward muss den Ausgleich seiner inneren Waage, zwischen einer Frau und seiner Musik, finden

**Kapitel 1**

**Edwards Welt – Zügellos **

**Edward POV**

Das hier war der Moment in dem mir das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoss. Das Einzige was ich dazu brauchte, war meine verdammte Gitarre, das Mikrofon und die Band, die mir das Vibrieren der Musik durch den Körper jagte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, glitt meine Hand von der Gitarre zum Mikrofonständer. Es war reine Routine, die ich genoss und als dann meine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher erklang, wusste ich wieder einmal, dass es das Richtige war was ich hier tat. Die Musik war laut und übertönte die Rufe der Zuschauer. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und ließ das alles durch mich hindurch strömen. Jake ließ seine Finger über seine weißen Tasten und etliche andere Tasten fliegen, während James einen Moment den wichtigen Gitarrenpart übernahm.

„Fickt euch, Leute!" ,rief ich, riss die Augen auf, schmiss den Mikrofonständer um und zeigte den Leuten meinen Mittelfinger. Ihre Reaktion darauf brachte mich zum Lächeln. Sie jubelten und sprangen in die Höhe, während die ersten in der Reihe versuchten nach uns zu greifen. Lachend trat ich zurück und dann ging auch schon das Licht aus.  
Jasper klopfte mir auf den Rücken und drückte mich die Treppen zur Bühne hinunter. Das hier war eines unserer großen Konzerte, obwohl die Meute klein und der Raum beengt war. Doch das war mehr, als wir überhaupt heute Abend erwartet hatten.

„Ich geb allen noch eine Runde aus!" ,Emmett trommelte sich jubelnd auf die Brust. Kopf schüttelnd boxte ich ihm in den Bauch, während ich nach einem Handtuch im Backstagebereich griff und mir den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte. Dieser verdammte T-Shirtstoff klebte mir am Rücken und ich freute mich schon auf meine abgefuckte Dusche daheim, die mich von dem klebrigen Zeug befreien würde.  
„Geht nicht", brummte ich bestimmend und drückte die Tür zu den Umkleidekabinen auf. Hier drinnen roch es so verdammt unausstehlich nach Schweiß und nach vielem mehr.  
„Was soll das heißen, es geht nicht, du Penner?" ,Emmett sah mich verständnislos an und zog sich das T-Shirt vom Körper.  
„Halt die Klappe", fauchte ich und schloss schnell meine Tasche. „Was soll das schon heißen? Es geht einfach nicht."

„Der liebe Edward muss bei Rose antanzen." ,Jasper grinste mich an und nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. Emmetts Blick hellte sich auf. „Er bekommt wieder in die Eier."  
„Sicher, Klappe", brummte ich nur. „Ich hol noch meine Gitarre und dann bin ich weg, ihr Säcke." Ich hob den Arm zum Abschied und schloss schnell die Tür. Dahinter hörte ich das Gelächter und schüttelte den Kopf. Draußen zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und sah in den Dunklen Himmel. Das hier war meine Welt. Ich lebte und starb dafür. Ich brauchte nichts außer dem hier. Meine Stimme, meine Gitarre und die Leute, die unsere Lieder liebten.

Das Gebäude in dem ich ankam, roch wie immer frisch geputzt nach Chemikalien und doch war es besser, als dieser Gestank von vorhin. Und vielleicht roch das hier sogar besser wie ich, denn ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden zu duschen. Die Tür vor mir, war mit einem Namen versehen und so wie er mitten auf der Tür prangte, war er auch nicht zu übersehen. Ich klopfte nicht an, wozu auch. Immerhin war es Rose, die mich zu sich bestellt hatte. Die Klinke in meiner Hand war kalt und hart, als ich die Tür zum Büro öffnete. Die blonde Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes, schien schon beinahe zu zart, für diesen riesigen Schreibtisch. Blaue Augen trafen meine, als Rose aufsah. Als sie mich bemerkte, seufzte sie genervt und fuhr sich über die Stirn.

„Dich kann keiner mehr erziehen." ,bedacht und mit einem drohenden Unterton, legte sie ihren Kugelschreiber beiseite.  
„Du kennst mich doch", grinste ich sie an und setzte mich in den Sessel vor sie. Plötzlich wirkte ihr Blick bedrohlich, doch ich hielt den Blick meiner Agentin stand. Sie managte mich und die Band. Ich konnte mir immerhin keine Bessere vorstellen. Wir alle wussten, dass sie viel mehr machte als ihr Job beinhaltete. Schon allein, dass sie noch um dieser Uhrzeit in ihrem Büro saß, sollte mir zu bedenken geben. Irgendwann brummte sie tief, zog eine Akte vor und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Es kann nicht so weiter gehen." ,ihre Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. Aufmerksam sah ich sie an und schwieg. Es war oft so, dass sie an mir herum nörgelte. „Edward!" ,ihr Zischen weckte mich wieder auf.  
„Verdammt was willst du hören? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was du von mir willst, du…."  
„Wehe!", schrie sie und hob den Finger. Sofort verstummte ich und fluchte. Sie war eine verdammte Schlampe, die es liebte mich herum zu kommentieren und ich musste es auch noch über mich ergehen lassen. So zart ihre Gestalt auch wirkte, so hart war sie in Wahrheit. Nicht umsonst, hatte sie uns Jungs unter Kontrolle. Und dafür bewunderte ich sie…ein klein wenig.

Zischend tippte sie auf die Mappe vor sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich kann dir was dort drinnen steht vorlesen, aber da werden wir hier noch morgen sitzen, deswegen…" Sie holte tief Luft und sofort wusste ich, dass es um die kleinen Missgeschicke ging, die ich fabrizierte. „Wir bleiben einfach mal dabei, dass du vor zwei Tagen einen Lautsprecher zertrümmert hast. Edward das sind eintausend Dollar! Eintausend! Sie haben dich angezeigt und wir dürfen dort nie wieder rein, das heißt, kein Zutritt, kein Gig! Ist dir das klar!?"

„Scheiß auf den Lautsprecher. Er hat nicht richtig funktioniert! Er war schon kaputt, ich hab ihm nur den Rest gegeben! Das hat er verdient, dieser Scheißhaufen. Immerhin hat er unseren Auftritt verfälscht."  
„Ach und die anderen Sachen? Die Kellnerin von vor zwei Wochen, beschwerte sich, dass du zu aufdringlich wärst, dann war da noch der Moment, als du deinen Auftritt verweigert hast und _wir_ Geld zahlen mussten!"  
„Da waren genau zehn Menschen in der Halle. Die haben uns verarscht! Und außerdem war die Kellnerin von mir angetan und weil ich sie abgewiesen hab, hat sie Stunk gemacht."

Einen Moment schwieg Rose und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Soll ich dir wirklich glauben, dass du dreiundzwanzig bist?" Sie seufzte tief. „Das alles kann nicht mehr akzeptiert werden. Nicht von den betroffenen Leuten, nicht von mir und vor allem nicht von der Polizei." Sofort horchte ich auf und fragte mich, was sie da zu schaffen hatte. „Ich kann dich sonst nicht mehr tragen Edward, meine Firma kann das nicht mehr." ,sofort drehte sich mein Inneres um.  
„Was meinst du?" ,fest presste ich die Lippen aufeinander. „Was soll der Scheiß?"

„Das soll heißen, dass sich etwas verändern musst, sonst bist du und deine Band weg vom Fenster."  
„Willst du mir drohen?" ,bedrohlich lehnte ich mich nach vorne, doch Rose wich nicht zurück. Sie war fast der einzige Mensch, der nicht vor meinen Worten, Taten und Blicken zurück schreckte.  
„Das hier ist ab jetzt Tatsache. Willst du einfahren Edward? Ist es das was du willst?"  
„Ich geh nicht in den Knast! Ich lass mir nicht in den Arsch ficken!" ,schmerzlich umklammerte ich das Leder unter meinen Fingern und wartete darauf, dass Rose sprach. „Rosalie", ermahnte ich sie, weil sie nicht weiter machte.

„Ich hab mich mit der Staatsanwaltschaft in Verbindung gesetzt, genauso wie mit den Betroffenen. Einer musste es ja tun. Und die Staatsanwaltschaft hat mir etwas vorgeschlagen." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mit denen gemeinsame Sache machte. „In diesem Ordner sind alle vorliegenden Anzeigen, die bei den Polizei vorliegen und alles läuft auf einen Brief zusammen."  
„Was?", giftete ich und ich war froh, dass mich die Jungs nicht sahen. Bei Rose wurde man immer zur Pussy.

„Wir haben uns geeinigt, dass du einige freiwillige Stunden im Krankenhaus verbringen wirst. Deine Gitarre wirst du mitnehmen Edward und singen darfst du auch." ,herausfordernd sah sie mich an. Doch etwas dazu sagen konnte ich nicht, also fuhr sie fort. „Du wirst in nächster Zeit von Station zu Station gehen und ein wenig singen. Gemüter beruhigen, Leute aufheitern, genau dass was der Clown immer in der Kinderstation macht."

„Das….ist das dein ernst, oder?" ,tief atmete ich durch.  
„Ja, mein voller Ernst und es war auch nicht meine Entscheidung. Das ist deine letzte Chance, sonst geht das alles vor Gericht und dann wird vielleicht mehr als eine Geldstrafe auf dich zukommen." Das ließ mich schon schlucken. Wut baute sich in mir auf. Wütend sprang ich auf und warf diesen schweren Sessel mit mir um. „Sei froh über diese Entscheidung. Ich musste darum echt kämpfen."  
„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Stimmt ich nicht…aber die Anderen. Du kannst verweigern, doch dann weißt du was kommen wird. Und ich als deine Managerin, bestehe darauf. Sonst bist du und deine Gruppe nicht mehr tragbar." Fluchend kickte ich gegen das Leder und brachte mir eine Schimpftirade von Rose ein. „Geh und nimm diese verdammte Akte mit! Vielleicht siehst du ein, was du da getan hast und was du der Gruppe antust!" Ich nahm diese bescheuerten Blätter und stürmte zur Tür. Ich konnte meine Zeit nicht im Krankenhaus verbringend, während ich eigentlich all meine Kraft in die Musik stecken wollte. Das ginge nicht! Das konnte ich mit mir nicht vereinbaren!

Benommen schloss ich die Tür meiner Wohnung auf und ließ sie hinter mir erst einmal laut ins Schloss knallen. Versteinert blieb ich stehen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Zu allem Überfluss wurde ich zudem auf den Weg hier her geblitzt, weil ich mit meinem beschissenen Volvo zu schnell gefahren war, nachdem ich aus der Agentur heraus gestürmt war und jetzt stand ich in meiner Wohnung und wusste nicht weiter. Knurrend riss ich mir die Jacke vom Körper, schmiss sie auf den Boden und ging links ins Bad.

Es war nicht groß aber es reichte. Die Dusche war großzügig und die Badewanne daneben überflüssig. Ich mochte es nicht wirklich so nackt im Wasser zu liegen. Schwer atmend stützte ich mich am Waschbecken ab und sah zum Spiegel hinauf. Meine Haare waren ein reines braun-rötliches Durcheinander und meine grünen Augen waren gerötet. Ich war müde, vielleicht nicht nur müde von diesem Tag, vielleicht von noch vielem mehr.

Die ausgelaugten Augen, die mir entgegen sahen, sagten in schwachen Moment mehr, als mir lieb war und so schloss ich sie einen Moment, um sie gleich wieder zu öffnen. Genauso, wie meine Tattoos eine Geschichte erzählten. Langsam strich ich meine Arme empor, die schwarze Tinte entlang und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Das hier war ich, jedes einzelne Bild, jede einzelne Stelle an meinem Arm.

Nachdem ich mir Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, ging ich zurück. Meine Wohnung war nichts Besonderes. Nach dem kleinen Gang, kam man gleich ins Wohnzimmer. Regale, Sofa, Sessel, Tisch mit Stühlen. Wie ich schon erwähnte, nichts Besonderes. Die Möbel waren zusammengewürfelt. Einiges stand noch bei meinen Eltern auf dem Dachboden, anderes war von Bekannten oder Freunden und das was fehlte, hatte ich mir mit meinem angesparten Geld besorgt. Links vom Wohnzimmer ging es zur kleinen offene Küche und rechts lag mein Schlafzimmer, mit einem verdammten riesen Bett. Ich konnte mich nicht beschweren. Das war mehr, als ich je erwartet hatte. Leisten konnte ich mir das hier nur, weil die Wohnung in einer beschissenen Gegend von Los Angeles lag, an die niemand ziehen wollte. Zumindest nicht, wenn man das Risiko eingehen wollte, ausgeraubt zu werden. Besonders sah es hier auch nicht aus.

Im Wohnzimmer leerte ich meine Taschen und legte alles auf den Tisch, bevor ich aus der Jeans schlüpfte und sie über den Stuhl legte. Langsam wanderte mein Blick zu dem Scheck, der auf dem Tisch lag. Ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken, als ich die zweihundert Dollar sah. Kurz rechnete ich im Kopf, ob ich diese brauchte, als ich zu keinem Ergebnis kam, nahm ich ihn und streckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Fein säuberlich schrieb ich eine Adresse darauf, klebte eine Briefmarke dazu und steckte ihn dann in die Jackentasche, damit ich ihn morgen nicht vergas. Damit ich es mir nicht anders überlegte, drehte ich mich um und schaltete den Fernsehen an.

In der Wohnung herrschte eine Stille, die nach einer Weile nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Die Stimme des Moderators, half da schon ein wenig. Ich sollte duschen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch mein Körper schmiss sich regelrecht auf die Couch und dort blieb er liegen. Müde zerrte ich mir das T-Shirt von Leib und schmiss es davon. Als mein Handy wieder einmal klingelte, ließ ich es in Ruhe. Wer verdammt noch mal um elf Uhr abends anrief, konnte auch bis morgen warten. Ich würde mich jetzt für keinen Scheißer der Welt bewegen.

Müde betrachtete ich meine Gitarre, die im Zimmer an der Wand lehnte und schloss die Augen, weil die Kopfschmerzen wieder einsetzten. Ich musste mir vor Augen führen, dass ich das wollte, dass das mein Traum war, denn immerhin erfüllte mich die Musik viel mehr als alle anderen Jobs. Doch es war nicht immer leicht, dass musste ich zugeben, vor allem nicht in meiner Situation.

**So da wären wir…am Ende des ersten Kapitels.  
Was haltet ihr von unserem bösen Edward? Wie gut, dass sich Rose mit den Anwälten einigen konnte, sonst wäre Edward hinter Gittern gelandet!  
Ich wäre sehr interessiert, eure Meinung zum ersten Kapitel zu hören, also haltet euch nicht zurück meine Lieben! =) **

**Das nächste Mal…Edward wird natürlich im Krankenhaus antanzen und natürlich wird Bella nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Was meint ihr…wo die beiden sich treffen werden? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Unseren Edward habt ihr letztens schon kennengelernt und deswegen darf ich euch nun verkünden, dass wir Bella in diesem Kapitel sicher kennenlernen =) _

_Danke an meine Beta: Emmetts-Baby!_  
_jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 2**

**Krankenhausbegegnung - Soll das ein Witz sein, Kleine?**

Edward POV

Meine Bauchmuskeln krampften sich ein wenig zusammen, als der letzte Ton erklang und die Anstrengung ließ den Schweiß meinen Rücken hinunter laufen. Auch wenn ich es hasste so früh einen Auftritt zu haben, nahm ich das was wir bekommen konnten. Nichts sollte uns vorgeworfen werden können, wenn wir es nicht an die Spitze der Charts schaffen würden. Ich wollte alles geben, alles was ich hatte. Dafür würde ich sogar mein letztes Hemd verkaufen.

Die wenigen Leute hier um 18 Uhr abends, waren mehr als wir in den letzten zwei Wochen hatten. Sie waren hier um die Band zu hören, die heute Abend erst auftreten würde, wenn wir gegangen waren. Auch wenn das meinen Stolz ein wenig verletzte, zeigte ich ihnen, was sie verpasst hätten, wenn sie nicht gekommen wären!  
Mein Mikrofonständer fiel krachend zu Boden, als ich einige Schritte zurück taumelte und mir durchs Haar fuhr. Langsam sah ich einmal durch die Reihen und versuchte mir vorzustellen was für abgefuckte Menschen das wohl sein mussten, wenn sie mitten der Woche bis nachts hier hockten.

„Komm schon du Idiot! Sonst werfen sie Tomaten nach uns!" , Jake schnappte sich meinen Arm und zog mich die Treppe herunter, als das Licht auf der Bühne ausging. Ich versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und folgte den anderen in die Umkleide.  
„Das war mal wieder heiß, Leute!" , Jasper griff nach der Wasserflasche und stürzte diese hinab. „Jetzt hätte ich gern ein Bier."  
„Geil?" , James brummte und band sich seine Haare wieder zusammen, nachdem er sich sein Oberteil vom Körper gerissen hatte. „Die haben nur darauf gewartet dass wir wieder verschwinden!"  
„Rede doch nicht solch eine Scheiße!" , Emmett war wütend, das sah ich ihm an.  
„Beruhigt euch und haltet die Klappe, ihr nervt mich!" , frustriert über die Situation schmiss ich meine Tasche zu Boden. Jeder von ihnen wollte mehr als nur das hier.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein Mitarbeiter des Pubs stand im Rahmen und musterte uns eindringlich. Ich wusste was kommen würde und verzog den Mund als ich ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich mir über meine tätowierten Arme und fragte mich, ob ich es einmal riskieren konnte diesen Deppen, der jedes Mal hier auftauchte wenn wir spielten, zu verprügeln. „Ihr müsst in zehn Minuten raus sein, die…"

„Verstanden! Verschwinde du Wichser!" , mit voller Wucht schmiss ich meine Wasserflasche nach ihm, doch er schaffte es noch gerade rechtzeitig die Tür vor seiner Nase zuzuziehen.  
„Du hast ein echtes Problem mit deiner Aggressivität." , Jake grinste so breit, dass ich schnaubte.  
„Sagt der , der gestern das Maul des Türstehers poliert hat." , schnell griff ich nach meiner Jacke. „Und wenn wir hier nicht raus sind, werde ich die Szene von gestern gerne noch Mal wiederholen und dann ist es sicher, dass wir hier nie wieder spielen dürfen."

„Und du ins Kittchen wanderst, Eddie!" , Emmett schüttelte den Kopf und schnell verließen wir das Gebäude. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn man so richtig schlecht war. Wenn man das tun und lassen konnte, was man wollte ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Ich wartete nur auf den Tag an dem ich mein Hotelzimmer verwüsten, in die Lobby pinkeln und dann einfach verschwinden konnte, weil der Schaden einfach mit meinem Geld und einem großzügigen Bonus bezahlt wurde.

Draußen würde es bald warm werden, stellte ich fest, als ich sah, dass die Bäume sich im Wind bewegten. „Wohin jetzt?", wollte James wissen und blickte sich um.  
„Wir gehen denke ich und du Ed? Ins Krankenhaus?" , Jasper lachte so laut, dass ich ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte. Doch ich beherrschte mich. Er konnte nichts für den Druck der in mir herrschte also zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und freute mich über die Tatsache, dass die giftigen Inhalte mir meine Kehle zerfressen würden.  
„Ah hier seid ihr." , Rose kam gerade um die Ecke und sah erfreut aus, als sie uns sah.

„Pass auf Baby, sonst fliegst du noch in diesen tödlichen Dingern an deinen Füßen um und triffst vielleicht jemand ."  
„Keine Sorge. Das einzige was ich treffen würde sind deine Eier. Meine High Heels finden selbst das kleinste Ziel!" , sie warf ihr Haar zurück und brachte uns zum lachen. Emmetts Hand verschwand in der Hosentasche als versuchte er seine Bälle zu schützen. Genüsslich zog ich an meiner Zigarette und beobachtete die Glut, die sich den Weg zu meiner Hand kämpfte. Einen Weg, den sie nie schaffen würde.

„Ihr wart gut, heute Abend." , sie lächelte und hielt mir eine Karte hin. „Das hier Jungs, das ist die Visitenkarten eines sehr beeindruckten Mannes, der euch gerne in seiner großen Lagerhalle auftreten lassen will!" , sie klatschte in die Hände.  
„Lagerhalle?" , Jake runzelte die Stirn.  
Rose boxte ihn gegen den Arm. „Ich werde euch die Internetseite schicken und dann werden wir noch einmal darüber reden!" , sie schnaubte empört und ich sah mir die Karte an.  
„Das sieht aus, als wäre er ein stinkreicher arroganter Schnösel." , angewidert verzog ich die Lippen.

„Und du kannst nicht wählerisch sein. Vielleicht ist er das, na und? Du musst nur für ihn spielen." , sie hatte recht, also packte ich die Karte ein. „Und jetzt packt euer Zeug zusammen!" , sie schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und ich sah, wie Emmett ihr hinterher lief. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass etwas zwischen diesen beiden lief. Meiner Meinung nach fickte er sie aber so richtig und gerade eben verschwanden sie gemeinsam wieder um die Ecke.

Gedankenverloren lief ich diesen sterilen Gang entlang. Es wurde dunkel, das merkte man sofort an den Lichtern des Krankenhauses. Sie machten einen noch kränker als man sowieso schon war. Würde ich nur einmal länger als eine Nacht hier drinnen verbringen müssen, würde ich jeden kurz und klein schlagen.  
Eine Frau blieb mitten im Gang stehen als sie mich sah. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blumenstrauß sinken. Es schien, als würde sie nur warten, dass ich ihr entgegen kam. Als ich näher kam, sah ich die Falten in ihrem Gesicht.

„Hey, Sie!" , langsam sah ich zu ihr auf und die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte wirklich auf mich gewartet. Ich brachte ein Lächeln zu standen und zog die Augenbrauen empor, als ihre Stimme im Gang verklang. „Können Sie singen?" , mit der Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet und stockte. „Meine Frage war, ob Sie singen können?!" , sie sprach ein wenig energischer.  
„Warum sonst sollte ich mit meiner Gitarre durch die Gegend laufen, Zicke!" , ich schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wurde ein wenig rot und verzog wütend das Gesicht.  
„Du bist bestimmt so ein Knacki, der seine Sozialstunden hier abbauen muss! Komm und sing hier drinnen. Meine Mutter liegt hier schon viel zu lange und bräuchte ein wenig Unterhaltung!"  
Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr und hang mir meine Gitarre um. Langsam steckte ich mir eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. „Ich würde lieber dabei zusehen, wie die Alte darin verreckt statt für sie zu singen und Ihnen einen Gefallen damit zu machen! Schönen Tag noch! Und außerdem…ich hab Pause." , ich hörte sie nach Luft schnappen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war ich weg.

Ich war froh aus dieser Station draußen zu sein. Hier lagen die wehleidigen Schwachen herum. Gebrochene Gliedmaßen, Blinddarmoperationen und weinende Menschen, die eigentlich mit Schmerzmittel vollgepumpt waren und einfach nur Mitleid wollten. Das schlimmste daran war die Tatsache, dass jeder für den ich sang nach dem Namen der Band fragte. Sie kannten uns nicht und sie würden sich auch, nachdem ich ihnen den Namen genannt hätte, nicht für uns interessieren. Gedankenverloren blickte ich auf die Uhr. „Ah da bist du ja." , Rose kam langsam den Gang entlang. Vor mir blieb sie stehen und zog mir meine Zigarette aus dem Mund.  
„Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, dass ich endlich nach Hause kann, kannst du dich verpissen!"  
„Pass auf was du sagst. Deine Eier stehen unter meinem Vertrag! Sei ein wenig freundlicher. Du machst die Leute noch kränker."

„Siehst du nicht, dass ich mich bemühe?" , genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einige Stellen an deinem Körper bedecken. Es kann sein, dass die Leute hier Angst vor deinen Tattoos haben. Und ich kann sie verstehen."  
„Rose was willst du?" , genervt sah ich sie an.  
„Ich war gerade hier, hab essen ausgeteilt und meine Zeit mit den Patienten verbracht. Weißt du, ich bin kein so großes Schwein wie du und mach das hier freiwillig.", gab sie offen zu. Dafür bewunderte ich sie. Sie war gut, ich ein Drecksschwein. „Keine Sorge, ich verfolge dich nicht. Aber ich hab gedacht, ich bring dich zu deiner nächsten Station, das ist wohl besser so." , sie wurde immer leiser und diesmal fiel mir auch auf, dass sie nicht in ihrem schicken Kostüm hier war, sondern in T-Shirt und Jeans. Langsam folgte ich ihr und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu unterdrücken, die sich langsam hinauf schlich.

„Wann bekommen wir den nächsten Scheck?" , Rose lief schweigend weiter. Sie musste sich die Frage viel zu oft anhören, doch sie brachte Verständnis auf.  
„Dann wenn wir genügend Geld zusammen und alles bezahlt haben. Jetzt ist einiges schwieriger, da du nicht jederzeit zur Verfügung stehst. Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden." , ich fluchte leise und schloss die Augen. Schweigend liefen wir weiter.  
„Wo sind wir hier?" , ich flüsterte schon fast, weil hier eine eisige Stille herrschte. Es war leer und leise, echt beängstigend. Rose lief weiter und ich folgte ihr.  
„Das ist ein Ort Edward, an dem niemand gerne freiwillig ist." , doch wir waren beide hier und nur einer von beiden freiwillig. Doch das brauchte ich ihr nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Der Gang war lang und wirkte endlos. Der Geruch der mir in die Nase stieg war kein angenehmer.

Als Rose stehen blieb wäre ich beinahe gegen sie gestoßen. „Schau.", bat sie mich leise und ich sah auf. Vor mir lag eine Glaswand. Dahinter stand ein Bett mit einem Mann darin, der mit unzähligen Schläuchen bedeckt war. Doch das schlimmste war sein Aussehen. Sein Kopf war kahl und seine Haut weiß. So eine Farbe hatte ich an einem Menschen noch nie gesehen. Er war dünn. Seine Handgelenke wirkten zerbrechlich und seine Wangen waren eingefallen.  
„Er schläft?"

„Er liegt im Koma. Schon eine sehr lange Weile, deswegen haben sie ihn wieder hier her verlegt." , Rose Stimme war leise. Noch eine Weile betrachtete ich den Mann, der leblos in seinem Bett lag. „Du solltest jetzt weiter machen, ich geh nach Hause."  
„Hier?" , heftig runzelte ich die Stirn. „Verdammte Scheiße wirklich hier?"  
„Halt die Klappe Edward und mach einfach." , sie wandte sich ab und ging, während sie mich hier einfach zurück ließ. Ich brauchte ganz dringen einen Fick, stellte ich fest. Das stresste mich hier viel zu sehr.

Genervt ging ich zur nächsten Tür und wünschte mir, dass die Zeit schneller vergehen würde. Für komatiöse Patienten zu singen, war nicht gerade mein Traum. Mit ein wenig Anstand klopfte ich leise an der nächsten Tür, wartete jedoch nicht, bis jemand etwas sagte. Als ich die Tür jedoch aufdrückte, blieb ich einen Moment erschrocken stehen und fragte mich, ob ich mich verirrt hatte. Vor mir saß eine braunhaarige Frau, die mich neugierig musterte. Ihre braunen Augen schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas sagte. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und runzelte die Stirn. Langsam fuhr sie sich mit ihren schmalen grazilen Fingern eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht wirkte schmal, fast schon zierlich, doch ihr üppiger gerundeter Mund sagte etwas völlig anderes.

„Ähm…Hallo?" , ihre Stimme war ungewohnt weich.  
„Wo ist der Patient?" , am liebsten hätte ich mir jetzt gern in den Schritt gegriffen um zu schauen ob mein Schwanz noch da war. Cullen das sollten deine ersten Worte gewesen sein? Da saß ein heißes Mädchen und was machte ich? Etwas verwirrt sah ich mich um. Doch das Bad stand weit offen und das Bett war ungemacht.  
Mein Blick schnellte wieder zu ihr und ich sah, wie sie sich versteifte. Einen Moment schien sie durchzuatmen. Langsam zog sie ihr langärmliges Shirt über ihre Hände, als wäre sie nervös.

„Er ist…er kommt gleich. Er ist bei einer Untersuchung."  
Langsam nickte ich und sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihre braunen Augen ließen mich keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Gut, dann warte ich hier."  
„Was? Du kannst doch nicht...doch du kannst.", stöhnte sie, als ich mich ihr gegenüber setzte und grinste. „Was machst du da?" , jetzt wirkte sie ein wenig verärgert. Aus der Nähe, war sie sogar noch hübscher. Ihre Taille war schmal und die Beine lang, soweit ich sie in dieser engen Jeans sehen konnte. Ich wurde etwas abgelenkt, fing mich aber gleich wieder. Dieses Mädchen wäre perfekt unter mir.

„Reg dich ab, Kleine." , ich stellte vorsichtig meine Gitarre ab und lehnte mich entspannt nach hinten. Doch die Frau vor mir verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin hier zum singen." , seufzend strich ich mir über mein Kinn und versuchte sie einzuschätzen. Sie wirkte auf mich eher schüchtern und doch brachte sie den Mund auf. „Ich hab schon für viele Patienten gesungen, aber es ist mir noch nie passiert dass er nicht…"  
„Hör zu. Von mir aus warte hier aber rede nicht mit mir, verstanden?" , sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist zickig.", warf ich ihr gnadenlos an den Kopf. „Und verdammt scheiße unhöflich."  
„Ich will einfach nur lesen. Und du bist derjenige, der sich selbst eingeladen hat!" , empört schnappte sie sich ihr Buch und vergrub ihre Nase wieder darin. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihren schlangen Fingern mit den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln. Das gefiel mir und sofort leckte ich mir über die Lippen.

„Wie heißt du?" , gedankenverloren stützte ich meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand ab und sah die Frau vor mir weiter an.  
Langsam ließ sie das Buch sinken und sah mich an, als würde sie verwundert sein, dass ich sie angesprochen hätte.  
„Wie ist _dein_ Name?" herausfordernd sah sie mich an. Fluchend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich sah wie ihr Blick sich auf meine Gitarre heftete. „Und du kannst wirklich spielen?" , empört sah ich sie an. Es war wie, als wäre sie nicht wirklich an meinem Namen interessiert.  
„Soll das ein Witz sein, Kleine? Wieso sonst sollte ich mit so einem beschissenen Stück Holz herumlaufen?" , gelangweilt schob ich die Gitarre an die richtige Stelle und griff ein _Em._ Lange sah ich ihr in die Augen, bevor ich die Seiten erklingen ließ. Heftig zuckten wir beide zusammen. „So eine verfickte Scheiße!" , ich sah meine Gitarre an und hätte sie am liebsten auf den Boden gedonnert. Sie musste sich verstimmt haben, als ich vorhin hängen geblieben war.

Plötzlich hielt ich inne und blickte auf. Keine Sekunde später fing das Mädchen vor mir an zu lachen. Sie wischte sich theatralisch die Tränen von den Wangen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor dich eine Band aufnimmt, musst du aber noch üben!" , sie schnappte nach Luft und lachte noch einmal.  
„Hey!" , ich fletschte die Zähne. Sie wusste nichts über mich, wie konnte sie da urteilen? „Wenn du…." , bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte, ging die Tür auf.

„Ich wusste doch, dass das deine Gitarre war, Eddie." , Rose wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. Am liebsten hätte ich sie geschüttelt, damit ihre blonden Haare, ihr Gehirn nicht mehr beeinträchtigten. Ohne mich könnte sie nicht weiter machen. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Ah Bella! Geht es dir gut?" , Rose schloss die Tür hinter sich und brachte mich dazu die Stirn zu runzeln. Es war ein Schock, dass sie die Frau vor mir kannte und ließ mich schlucken.

Was suchte Rose hier? Sie hatte doch gesagt, sie würde heim gehen. Lässig streckte ich meine Beine von mir und sah zu dem Mädchen, dass vor lauter Lachen rote Backen bekommen hatte. Sie hieß Bella, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und sah sie ein wenig mit anderen Augen. Der Name passte zu ihr, musste ich zugeben. Als sie Rose sah, erstarrte sie kurz, bevor sie lächelte.  
„Ah Rose. Danke…gut."  
„Warte mal." , irritiert richtete ich mich auf. „Woher kennst du sie?" , meine Worte richteten sich an Rose.  
„Mein Vater wird gleich kommen.", warf Bella schnell ein. Sie sah Rose an und erhob sich. Sie hatte einen verdammt leckeren Arsch, musste ich feststellen. „Rose und ich arbeiten ab und zu hier." , kurz wechselten die beiden ein paar Worte während ich mich aufrichtete und meine Gitarre überwarf. Die musste ich eindeutig erst wieder stimmen bevor es weiter ging.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen." , Rose wandte sich zu mir.  
„Ich hab noch nicht gesungen." , es war seltsam, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehrte und schüttelte mich. „Der Patient ist weg, verdammt! Jetzt soll ich schon singen und dann hört mir niemand zu?"  
„Spiel keine Heulsuse und such deinen Schwanz, bevor du anfängst zu heulen!"  
„Was soll das du Hure? Schau mal zu Boden, da baumelt er aus meinem Hosenbein, ich brauch nichts zu suchen!" , ich grinste selbstgefällig. Bella wandte sich ab und wedelte mit der Hand, als würde sie das nicht hören wollen. Ich sah ihr rotes Gesicht und grinste innerlich. Große Klappe und schüchtern, so wie ich es vermutet hatte.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Wir zuckten alle wie verdammte Pussys zusammen. „Dad!", stöhnte Bella und fasste sich ans Herz.

Rose schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben und zog mich aus dem Zimmer. Der hochgewachsene Mann, sah mich durch seine braunen Augen an. Er wirkte bedrohlich, als würde es ihm nicht passen, dass wir hier waren. Sofort kam das Gefühl auf , ich müsste mich größer machen wie er. Rose verhinderte dies, indem sie mich weiter zog. Ich sah noch einmal zu dem Mädchen, das Bella hieß und schürzte die Lippen. Auch sie schenkte mir einen Moment ihren Blick.  
Bevor sich die Tür schloss runzelte ich die Stirn. „Gute Besserung, Sir." , überrascht zog der Mann die Augenbrauen empor und nickte dann leicht.

„Komischer Spinner." , ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und frage mich, was der Pisser wohl mit uns gemacht hätte, wenn wir da geblieben wären.  
„Er ist immer so, wenn ich ihn hier drinnen sehe. Er ist einfach nur besorgt." , Rose schwieg wieder und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Ich schnaubte und versuchte den beißenden Gestank nach Tod zu ignorieren. Das Mädchen war interessant und höllisch sexy gewesen. „Hast du mich gehört Edward? Du musst dich morgen mehr anstrengen." , Rose sah mich genervt an, doch ich ignorierte sie einfach.  
„Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Tauchst du hier auf um mich zu nerven?" , wir nahmen die Treppe, weil der Aufzug zu lange brauchte und ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass ich mit jemanden darin stand, der mich mit irgendetwas anstecken könnte. Ein betretendes Schweigen machte sich zwischen uns breit, als wir in Richtung Ausgang liefen.

Ich brauchte nicht auf die Uhr zu schauen. Ich wusste, dass ich noch mindestens eine Stunde hatte, doch das würde niemanden auffallen und Rose sage auch nichts, also warum sonst sollte es mich interessieren. „Also…warum bist du wieder zurück gekommen? Du wolltest nach Hause fahren."  
Draußen herrschte angenehme Luft. Rose lehnte lässig an ihr Auto und sah mich an. „Ich wollte auch gehen und hab dann einen Anruf bekommen." , ihr Blick war forschend. „Der Herr hat mich angerufen, der mit dem Konzert in der Lagerhalle." , angepisst verzog ich den Mund, weil sie das so in die Länge zog. „Er ist sehr interessiert und sieht die Möglichkeit euch als Hauptact zu buchen."  
„Was?" , mein Herz stoppte für eine Sekunde, als mir ihre Worte durch Mark und Bein gingen. Automatisch tastete ich nach meinen Zigaretten.  
„Er klang sehr interessiert und schnitt an, dass ihr die Bühnenzeit am Abend bekommen könntet." Ihr Grinsen wirkte so breit als wollte sie mir sagen, dass sie das schon immer geahnt hatte. Das alles hörte sich gut , aber auch unsicher an. Der Typ hatte sich noch nicht sicher entschieden.

„Wow…ich…" , tief atmete ich durch. „Was ist das für eine krasse Scheiße!" , ich umschlang Rose und drehte sie einmal.  
„Mach mal langsam! Es dauert noch eine Weile bis zu dem Event, er ist sich selbst noch nicht sicher. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert er ja wieder seine Meinung.", lachte sie laut und schlug mir gegen die Schulter.  
Kopfschüttelnd fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wieso sollte er so etwas tun? Ich meine als Voract, kann ich mir das durchaus vorstellen aber das der Idiot uns als Hauptact will ist totale Scheiße."

„Wieso Edward? Ihr seid gut, richtig gut! Er hat euch spielen hören und er will euch. Er ist einer derjenigen, der durch die Szene zieht und sich unbekannte Talente herauspickt um sie dann in seiner riesigen Halle spielen lässt, die zurzeit der Hit ist."  
„Wenn ich das den Anderen erzähle." , tief atmete ich durch und brauchte dringend eine Zigarette. Beruhigend zog ich daran und stieß den Rauch in die Luft. „Und deswegen bist du hergekommen? Um einem Arsch wie mir diese gute Neuigkeit zu berichten?"

„Nicht ganz." , langsam griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog einen Briefumschlag heraus. „Hier ist ein Scheck drin, Edward. Es wurde schon im Voraus bezahlt und ich kann es dir geben. Ich weiß wie sehr du es brauchst." , einen Moment fühlte ich mich wie ein verdammter Loser. Doch dann begriff ich, dass Rose sich den Arsch dafür aufgerissen hatte.  
„Danke.", brachte ich heraus und nahm ihr den Umschlag ab.  
„Das hört man nicht sehr oft von dir." , ihre Stimme klang jetzt viel lockerer und unbeschwerter, als wäre sie eine furchtbare Last losgeworden.

„Das Leben ist beschissen, was erwartest du?" , schnell steckte ich mir das Papier in die Hosentasche und sah sie an. „Das weißt du ganz genau." , Rose senkte ein wenig den Blick und nickte. Gedankenverloren zog ich an meiner Zigarette und sah in den Himmel. Das Leben konnte mehr als nur unfair sein.  
„Ich mach mich auf den Weg, wenn ich meine Schwester noch zu Gesicht bekommen will." , Rose nickte nach meinen Worten und griff nach der Autotür.

„Wenn du den Gig machen willst, Edward. Dann musst du die Stunden hier fertig bringen. Es sind nicht mehr viele, mach was draus." , ich nickte ihr zu und wusste, dass ihre Ratschläge nichts bringen würden. Ich war ein Typ der unberechenbar war. Ich konnte mich jetzt noch für irgendein Scheiß begeistern und mein Leben dafür hergeben und im nächsten Augenblick kackte ich darauf und zerstör es. Das einzige was für immer in meinem Leben bleiben würde, war die Musik. Sie würde immer da sein und sie würde von niemand ersetzt oder vertrieben werden. Ich würde jeden umbringen und sterben lassen, um meine Musik behalten zu können.

„Ich weiß das ihr da seid, macht die beschissene Tür auf!" , heftig klopfte ich an der Tür von Jaspers Wohnung. Lautes Gekicher war dahinter zu hören und ließ mich frustriert aufstöhnen. Die Haustüre würde aufgerissen und ich starrte in Alice grüne Augen. Man sah unverkennbar, dass sie meine Schwester war. „Was war so wichtig, dass ihr mich warten habt lassen?" , ich drückte mich an ihr vorbei und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Jasper ist sich gerade anziehen."

„Verstehe." , ich wollte nicht wirklich darüber Bescheid wissen. Schon allein dass er mit meiner Schwester zusammen war, war für mich zu Anfang ein rotes Tuch gewesen.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Edward!" , Alice hüpfte vor mich und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Augenverdrehend umschlang ich sie und drückte sie gleich wieder weg. „Der Gleiche wie eh und je. Magst du was trinken?"

„Bier." , sie reichte mir eines und musterte mich lange. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und ich fragte mich, wie es passieren konnte, dass sie solch eine Haarfarbe hatte, die sich noch nicht einmal annähernd mit Moms oder mit Dads ähnelnde. Doch ich wusste, dass Grandma rabenschwarzes Haar hatte, also sollte es mich nicht wundern, wahrscheinlich half sie auch nach. Alice setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch und legte ihre Füße auf den kleinen Tisch vor uns.

Ich sah sie von der Seite an und seufzte tief. „Wie geht es Mom und Dad?" , Alice stockte und senkte den Blick. Sie wohnte noch daheim und ich wusste, dass wenn ihr das Studium und unsere Eltern ihr aufs Dach stiegen, sie meistens zu Jasper ging. Also war sie ebenfalls sehr selten daheim. Sie studierte nicht nur Modedesign, sondern arbeitete nebenbei noch in einer Boutique um sich alles finanzieren zu können.  
„Wie schon Edward.", meinte sie spöttisch. „So wie immer." , gedankenverloren sah sie auf ihre Hände. Es war wohl auch bei ihr ein harter Tag gewesen, denn man kannte sie normalerweise aufgeweckt und meistens konnte sie kaum still sitzen.

Als Alice ihren Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte, versteifte ich mich kurz, doch ließ sie. Ich mochte solchen Körperkontakt gar nicht, doch bei Alice war das etwas anderes. Ich mochte es nicht an die Zeit zurück zu denken. Auch Alice schien wohl den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn sie lüpfte mein T-Shirt an und ich ließ sie gewähren. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf die Haut, am Bund meiner Hose, am Gürtel, in der Nähe der Hosentasche, dort an die Stelle, an der eine schwarze Sichel heraustrat. Sie schürzte die Lippen und ich zog mein Shirt wieder herunter.

„Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich ziemliche Angst vor dir haben." , Alice schüttelte den Kopf und strich über meinen tätowierten Arm. Als wir Jasper hörten, sprang Alice auf. Sofort legte sie ihren Arm um ihren Freund und küsste ihn, bevor sie verschwand.  
„Hey, man." , Jasper schlug bei mir ein und ließ sich aufs Sofa nieder. "Was ist los?"  
"Der Typ mit der riesigen Halle hat sich gemeldet. Er will uns wahrscheinlich haben."  
"Ehrlich?" , ich nickte und grinste breit. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und holte sich ein Bier. „Das ist….das kann ein Anfang sein Edward."  
„Ich weiß." , gedankenverloren legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Decke, bevor ich einen Schluck nahm. „Bei nächster Gelegenheit feiern wir. So richtig."

„Du feierst richtig. Wenn ich ein Weib knalle, dann knallt mir Alice was anderes!" Er lachte als würde ihn das amüsieren und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Edward, dass kann der Anfang von allem sein."  
„Wenn der Typ wirklich so gut ist wie man sagt, dann ist das schon mal ein Anfang."  
„Ich hab mir die Leute angesehen, die er spielen lässt. Das sind einige große Nummern, nicht vergleichbar mit uns." , Jasper wirkte fast so, als würde er Ehrfurcht empfinden, also schnaubte ich nur.  
„Dann sollten wir uns geehrt fühlen." , ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte so richtig Bock auf dieses Konzert. Doch dazu musste ich erst einmal diese Stunden so schnell wie möglich abbauen, dieser Mann zusagen und wir uns richtig ins Zeug legen.

„Ein Anfang, so was abgefucktes.", flüsterte ich und gönnte mir einen Moment in dem ich einfach meine Augen schloss und mir vorstellte, was uns alles danach ermöglicht werden könnte.

**Das 2. Kapitel ist vorbei und die beiden haben sich kennengelernt! Na was für ein Start :D Aber Edwards Interesse hat sie auf jeden Fall eingefangen!  
Was haltet ihr von unseren kleinen Bella, die so einsam und allein im Krankenzimmer sitzt und auf ihren Vater wartet? Sicher ist, dass sich die beiden wieder begegnen werden! **

**Das nächste Mal…natürlich werden die beiden sich wieder begegnen und Bella eilt dem verzweifelten Edward zur Hilfe! Doch dieser kann sie auch danach nicht in Ruhe lassen und das gefällt ihr zu Anfang gar nicht. Und lieber Edward…was haben deine Gedanken am Schluss bitte zu bedeuten? **

**Eure Susu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

**Krankenhausgesänge - Nudelgeflüster**

**Edward POV **

Mit einem kräftigen Tritt, der ein ohrenbetäubenden Laut machte, trat ich gegen den Mülleimer direkt vor meiner Nase. Fluchend verteilte sich der Papiermüll auf dem Boden, während in dem metallenen Korb eine Delle zu sehen war. Meine Wut kochte über, so war es immer wenn ich mich aufregte. Emmett` Lachen ertönte neben meinem Ohr und ich versuchte ernsthaft mich nicht über sein hämisches Grinsen aufzuregen. Als es klopfte fluchte ich laut und als dann noch eine blonde Frau ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte, wurde ich noch wütender.  
„Verschwinde, du Schlampe!" , erschrocken knallte sie die Tür wieder zu.  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe Edward und setzt dich hin!" , Rose Gesicht war rot vor Zorn als sie kräftig auf ihren Schreibtisch schlug. „Immer hat man Ärger mit dir! Meine Mitarbeiterin kann gar nichts für deine beschissenen Wutausbrüche!"  
Schnaubend sah ich sie an. „Nein aber ihre Chefin kann etwas dafür, dass ich nicht auftreten darf!"

Rose lehnte sich langsam zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ihre weiße Bluse spannte sich unter ihrem Blazer. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie am längeren Hebel saß. „Das ist alles nicht meine Schuld, das weißt du und jetzt halt die Klappe und setzt dich hin!"  
„Man die Frau hat einen an den Eiern!" , Emmett grölte laut und lehnte sich zurück, dass schien Rose noch mehr zu verärgert, doch sie schwieg.  
Aufgebracht kickte ich noch einmal gegen den Mülleimer, bevor ich den umgeschmissenen Stuhl aufhob und mich darauf sinken ließ. Genervt sah ich sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", warf ich ihr an den Kopf und was machte die Schlampe? Sie zuckte mit ihren gottverdammten Schultern und schlug eine Akte auf.

„Fakt ist…kein Auftritt." , das sagte sie mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass meine Wut überkochte.  
Doch auch Emmett schien nicht erfreut zu sein. Der Schlagzeuger lehnte sich bedrohlich vor. „Du bestrafst damit nicht nur Edward! Ist dir das klar?"  
Kurz schwieg Rose und nickte dann langsam. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst. Nur ist das keine Bestrafung, Emmett." , ihre helle Stimme klang gepresst.

„Edward…" , jetzt war ihre Stimme eindringlicher. Sachte zog sie ein Blatt aus der Mappe, legte es auf meine Seite und presste ihre Hand gegen das Papier. „Du hattest die Aufgabe gewisse Stunden abzubauen, weil du nicht in den Knast willst! Wir haben mit den anderen Klägern alles vereinbart, damit sie nicht auch noch zum Gericht rennen und was machst du? Du trittst diese Chance mit Füßen. Du bist im Verzug, mehr als dass, du hättest schon längst fertig sein müssen." , tief atmete sie durch, als sie merkte, dass sie immer lauter wurde. Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Und warum dann kein Auftritt, verdammt nochmal!?" , ich konnte nicht rational denken. Musik war mir wichtig und alles was mich davon abhielt, war nicht zu akzeptieren.  
Genervt fuhr sich Rose über die Stirn und Jake schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er mich nicht verstehen. James brummte unzufrieden und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich hab's verstanden. Auf was ich jetzt aber keine Lust hab ist diesem Schwachmaten zu erklären, was er verdammt nochmal falsch gemacht hat! Bye!" und schon war er verschwunden. Als ich aufspringen wollte, legte Jake mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wir alle wussten, dass James genauso weit weg war, ins Gefängnis zu kommen wie ich, also schon mit einem Fuß hinter Gittern. Was er jedoch anders machte war, sich immer verdeckt zu halten.

Emmett seufzte wütend und mir wurde bewusst, dass sich die Wut der anderen eher gegen mich richtete, als gegen Rose, die den Auftritt abgesagt hatte.  
„Ihr könnt mich alle mal!", stieß ich aus und drehte mich ruckartig um. Ich hätte beides unter einen Hut gebracht. Band und meine abzuarbeitenden Stunden, aber Rose brachte kein Vertrauen auf.  
Jake trat neben mich und reichte mir eine Zigarette. „Wir können ja trotzdem hingehen und auftreten. Außer du hast was dagegen, dass Emmett den Part am Mikrofon übernimmt."

Wütend verzog ich das Gesicht. „Die Chance, dass uns dann noch jemand hören will, ist gleich null."  
, Jake lehnte sich an mein Auto, als wir davor stehen blieben. „Du weißt, dass Rose Recht hat und die Wut der anderen ist in jeglicher Hinsicht berechtigt.", klärte er mich auf. „Du musst den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus arbeiten und um 18 Uhr wäre dieser beschissene Auftritt. Wie willst du das schaffen ohne Probe, Soundcheck und warmsingen?"  
„Willst du mich jetzt auch noch belehren!?", schnauzte ich ihn an und zog kräftig an der Zigarette. Ich war eine Niete, das wusste ich, denn deswegen würde ich das beschissene Geld nicht benommen, das ich für den Auftritt erhalten hätte und das kotzte mich an.

Eine laute Schimpftriade ertönte, als Emmett mit Jasper aus dem Gebäude kam und ich sah das rote Gesicht meines Freundes. Ich wusste, dass er das Geld genauso gut gebrauchen konnte wie ich. Ein Vollzeitmusiker zu sein, war nicht einfach. Man musste um das Überleben kämpfen. Die beiden würdigten mich keines Blickes mehr und auch Jake stieß sich vom Wagen ab.  
„Mach was du willst.", kommentierte er gelassen und ging zu Emmett und Jasper hinüber.  
Wütend über mich selbst schlug ich die Autotür zu und lenkte den Wagen viel zu schnell in den Verkehr.

Wie konnte das sein, dass mich das was mich gleich erwartete, nervöser werden ließ als manche Auftritte, die ich absolviert hatte. Und das wiederrum kotzte mich an. Stirnrunzelnd roch ich an meinen Fingern und stöhnte als sie verdammt nochmal nach Zigaretten rochen. Ich legte mir meine Gitarre um die Schulter und ging zu einem Waschbecken. Das hier war nicht gerade das was ich mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Das Krankenhaus war eine Sache, doch die Kinderstation machte mich echt fertig. Ich wusste, dass ich mit Kindern meistens nicht klar kam. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich verkrampft und beobachtet, als würden sie jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen.

Noch einmal desinfizierte ich mir die Hände, bevor ich leise die Tür aufdrückte und eintrat. Vor mir lag ein riesiger Spielraum, mit allen möglichen Materialien, Stühlen, Tischen, Sofas ,ein kleiner Fernseher und mehrere Liegen zum Ausruhen. Doch was mich eher beunruhigte, waren die vielen Kinder, die sich hier aufhielten.  
Sofort musste ich den Drang unterdrücken umzukehren und dachte an Rose Worte.

Einen sehr langen Moment, stand ich einfach nur da und fing mir einige Blicke der Kinder ein. Die Aufpasser, die am anderen Ende des Raumes standen, sahen ebenso neugierig aus.  
„Du singst stimmt? Schwester Maria hat gesagt, heute kommt jemand, der für uns singt. Die anderen wollten es aber nicht glauben." , das blonde Mädchen blieb vor mir stehen und strahlte mich an. Ihr Arm war eingegipst, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören.  
Kurz räusperte ich mich uns versuchte alles beiseite zu schieben. „Hast du einen Wunsch, Kleine?" , ich ging gar nicht erst auf ihren lauten Monolog ein.

Das schien wohl auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Kinder auf sich zu ziehen und ich seufzte tief, als mich eine der Schwestern begrüßte und mir ein Stuhl zeigte, auf dem ich es mir bequem machen konnte, während sich die Kinder auf Kissen rund um mich verteilten.

Plötzlich wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute. Ehrlich gesagt, kannte ich nicht viele Kinderlieder und überlegte mir, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Leise ließ ich meine Gitarre erklingen und schon wurden die Kinder etwas ruhiger. Was sangen New Yorker Kinder gerne? Tief holte ich Luft und fing an _„Ten little Monkeys"_ zu singen. Begeistert klatschten sie in die Hände und erleichtert atmete ich aus. Das hier würde mich noch einige Schweißausbrüche kosten.  
Schwer war der Text nicht, das musste ich zugeben und schnell konnte ich mich an den Kindern orientieren. Die zwei Schwestern, die hier aufzupassen schienen, winkten kurz und waren dann verschwunden. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien, dass sie nicht abhauen sollten. Ich würde mit den Kindern nicht alleine zurechtkommen. Warum überließen sie die Kleinen auch einem wildfremden Mann!?

Und kaum hatte ich den Gedanken ausgesprochen, da endete unser Lied und zwei laute Stimmen ertönten.  
„Ich hab hier aber gesessen." – „Geh vom meinem Platz runter." , genau das meinte ich.  
Die beiden gifteten sich noch etwas an und hörten nicht auf meine Worte. Die zwei Jungs griffen sich gegenseitig in die Haare und das war der Moment als ich aufspringen musste. Doch einen Augenblick später ging die Türe auf und ich fiel erschrocken wieder zurück auf den Stuhl.

Interessiert drehten sich die beiden Jungs herum und ließen sich los. „Bella!", sagten beide automatisch. Ein Mädchen sprang auf und strahlte. „Bella, du bist gekommen.", sagte sie freudig und ich musste schlucken, als Bella das Mädchen auf den Arm nahm, das nicht älter war wie fünf und kein einziges Haar mehr auf dem Kopf hatte.  
Bella nahm das Mädchen fest in ihre Arme und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich euch alle besuchen komme." Dieses Bild berührte mich so plötzlich, dass ich meine Gitarre auf den Boden absetzten musste und heftig schluckte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie und Rose hier ab und zu freiwillig arbeiten würden, doch ich hatte nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit gerechnet.

Dann sah Bella endlich auf und als sie mich sah, stockte sie kurz. „Aber wie ich sehe, habt ihr gerade Besuch."  
Das Mädchen kam wieder auf ihre Füße und zog Bella mit sich. „Komm mit. Er singt echt gut!" , sie klang erheitert und auch die anderen Kinder fingen an zu quasseln.  
„Hallo…Eddie, richtig?" , Bella kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und sah mich an, als sie sich zu den Kindern in die Menge setzte und sich an mich erinnern musste.

Etwas verwirrt sah ich auf und erinnerte mich daran, dass Rose mich so genannt hatte und sie meinen Namen ja nicht kannte. „Edward.", korrigierte ich etwas verärgert. Die Kinder drehten sich zu Bella und überschütteten sie mit Fragen. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich in die Menge, weil die Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein auf Bella lag.  
„Kannst du…kannst du noch etwas singen?" , erschrocken sah ich hinab, als etwas an meinem Ärmel zog und ich musste lächeln, als ich den kleinen blassen Jungen sah, der sofort den Blick senkte, als sich unsere Augen trafen.

Bellas Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf uns gezogen und sie rief die Kinder zur Ordnung, weil diese nicht still sein wollten. „Sicher. Setz dich ruhig zu mir, Kleiner." , als ich losspielen wollte, stockte ich und sah etwas erschrocken zu Bella.  
„Dir sind wohl die Kinderlieder ausgegangen.", stellte sie belustigt fest und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die Frau war mir ein Rätsel. Sie war niemals älter als ich und doch wirkte sie von ihrem Geist viel reifer.  
„Darin bin ich nicht gerade gut, muss ich gestehen." , herausfordernd zog ich die Augenbrauen empor. „Meine alten Kindertage liegen schon eine Weile zurück."

Kurz schien sie zu überlegen und sah dann das Mädchen an, das auf ihrem Schoß saß. „Was meinst du Paula, singen wir unseren Song und Edward steigt mit der Gitarre ein?" , Paula nickte, während Bella mich ansah. „Kannst du das?"

Leise ließ ich meine Gitarre erklingen und nickte ihr zu, als Aufforderung, dass sie anfangen sollte. Leise zählte sie mit Paula an, bis sie gemeinsam einstiegen und sofort war mir der Song bekannt. Kurz hörte ich noch zu, bevor ich mit meiner Gitarre in _„Froggy went a courting" _ mit einstieg. In dem Text kamen viele Wiederholungen vor, deswegen war es nicht schwer zu spielen und bei dem Text musste ich doch ein wenig schmunzeln.

Diese Frau verwirrte mich. Sie war zum einen schüchtern, so dass sie kaum ein Wort herausbrachte und rot wurde und zum anderen hatte sie ihr freches Mundwerk. Und das konnte ich schon allein nach zwei Treffen von ihr sagen. Das passte mir eindeutig nicht. Während Bella sang, lauschte ich ihrer Stimme und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte eine klare seidige Stimme und ließ mich anerkennend die Augenbrauen empor ziehen. Doch es war schwer ihre Stimme zu beurteilen, wenn sie Kinderlieder sang.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Bella mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Was singen wir jetzt?", wollte sie wissen, doch ich starrte sie nur an. Woher sollte ich das wissen, ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen zweiten Song hinbekommen. Als die Kinder unruhig wurden und ich das Gesicht verzog, sah sie mich genervt an. „Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu reden, keine Sorge." , sie schnappte sich Paulas Hand und ging zu einem Regal hinüber. „Wie wäre es mit einem Buch? Dann kann Edward noch ein wenig seine Stimme schonen." , die Kinder sprangen sofort auf und verteilten sich auf den Stühlen und Liegen, während ich etwas überrumpelt dasaß.

Verwirrt von meinem eigenen Benehmen runzelte ich die Stirn. Das war nicht geplant. Ich sah an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie verärgert war und fragte mich, was dieser Stimmungswechsel sollte. Tief atmete ich durch und lehnte mich zurück. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich wollte auf die Bühne und stattdessen stand ich hier und musste meine Zeit im Krankenhaus absitzen. Und wenn ich auch noch in die Runde sah und Kinder entdeckte, die eindeutig mehr hatten als einen gebrochen Arm, wurde mir mehr als mulmig zumute. Dafür war ich nicht geschaffen.

Ich erlaubte mir die Augen zu schließen, während Bella das Buch aufschlug und den Kindern vorlas. Sie übertrieb es mit den gestellten Stimmen, doch ihr Klang ließ mich ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Eindeutig schlief ich zu wenig in der Nacht, doch wer konnte das schon, bei all den Gedanken die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten. Mich hatte es geärgert, dass ich Rose letzten Scheck behalten hab müssen, weil mein Konto fast leergeräumt war und so konnte ich ihn nicht wie die letzten Male verschicken. Das ärgerte mich zutiefst und das allein war schon ein Grund, so dass ich nachts nicht einschlafen konnte.

„Danke Bella.", vernahm ich eine weitere liebliche Stimme. „So Kinder ab in eure Zimmer, es gibt Abendessen." , lautes Geschrei ließ mich die Stirn runzeln. „Wie es aussieht war unser Musiker zu müde." , als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, wie die Schwester aus dem Raum verschwand und auch Bella ihre Tasche überzog.  
„Moment.", murmelte ich und stand auf um mich zu strecken. Skeptisch beobachtete mich Bella, als ich mir meine Gitarre schnappte. „Ich muss auch gehen."  
„Du redest also doch mit mir.", kommentierte sie und ging aus dem Raum.  
„Und du könntest aufhören so zickig zu sein.", schnauzte ich und sah ihr herausfordernd in die Augen. Empört schnappte sie nach Luft und ich sah ihr an, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, doch sie schluckte es. „Ja sprich dich ruhig aus.", ermutigte ich sie und schulterte meine Gitarre.

„Auf dein Niveau lass ich mich nicht herab. Erst platzt du einfach in ein Zimmer rein und bei unserem nächsten Treffen schweigst du und wenn du mal den Mund aufmachst, dann bist du beleidigend!" , ihre Wangen wurden rot, als sie merkte, was sie da gerade sagte. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen waren kaum auszuhalten.  
„Schon hart das von jemanden zu behaupten, wenn man ihn noch nicht einmal kennt!" , herausfordernd verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das sind Tatsachen! Und jetzt mach's gut!" , schnaufend drehte sie sich um und eilte den Gang entlang. Mein Blick viel auf das Schild Kantine und deswegen folgte ich ihr. Mir machte es Spaß so Reaktionen aus ihr herauszulocken. Zum einen war sie schüchtern, wurde rot wenn es ihr unangenehm und peinlich war und zum anderen konnte sie ihre Krallen ausfahren, auch wenn ich überzeugt war, dass diese Seite eigentlich nicht so oft zeigte. Anscheinend kitzelte ich sie aus ihr heraus.

„Was tust du?", fragte sie widerwillig, als sie mich neben sich sah.  
„Ich geh einfach mal davon aus, dass du in die Kantine gehst und ich habe beschlossen dich zu begleiten." , ich würdigte sie keines Blickes, doch ich merkte, dass es ihr nicht passte.  
„Sehr schön.", kommentierte sie emotionslos und seufzte tief, als hätte sie keine Chance. Hast du auch nicht, Baby, grinste ich innerlich.

„Wieso gehst du hier essen?", fragte ich murmelnd, als ich die Nudeln auf meinem Teller sah. Appetitlich sah anders aus.  
„Wenn ich schon hier bin, dann esse ich gleich hier. Weniger Umstände. Und wenn man weiß, was man hier bestellen kann, dann ist das Essen gar nicht mal so übel." Tief seufzte ich. Warum war ich mir so sicher, dass sie mir mit Absicht nicht gesagt hatte, dass die Nudeln aussahen, als wären sie gerade aus irgendeinem Magen gekrochen. Fest presste ich die Lippen aufeinander und starrte sie an, wie sie in ihrem Salat herumstocherte. Wahrscheinlich war dass das einzige was schmeckte.

Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Was machte ich hier eigentlich, das war lächerlich. Ich würde nach dem Essen aufstehen, gehen und sie dann wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Das war das Beste.  
„Warum bist du so oft hier?" , sie sah mich an, als sie jedoch meinen Blick bemerkte, senkte sie schnell ihre Augen. Diese Frau verwirrte mich zutiefst, das musste ich zugeben. Ich liebte willige verführerische Frauen, die sich leicht ins Bett ziehen ließen, damit ich sie gleich wieder herausschmeißen konnte. Das war Vergnügen und das war was ich brauchte. Wenn ich einmal Lust auf mehr Herausforderung hatte, dann suchte ich mir eine Frau, die sich etwas wehrte. Beziehungen waren für mich nur größere Hindernisse. Vor allem ein Hindernis für meine Musik und Karriere.

Als sie dann doch wieder aufblickte, räusperte ich mich kurz. Dass es mich einmal stören könnte, zu sagen, was ich angestellt hatte, schockierte mich ein wenig. „Ich bin nicht immer ein artiger Mensch, so könnte man es nennen.", gab ich zu.  
„Irgendwie war mir das klar. Hier kommen viele Menschen her, die dazu verdonnert werden.", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
Fest presste ich die Lippen aufeinander. „Du brauchst dich ja nicht mit mir abzugeben.", schnauzte ich, weil sie so herablassend gesprochen hatte.  
Sie spielte mit ihrer Gabel, als sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und auf ihre Finger sah. Auf einmal wirkte sie müde und viel zu schüchtern für so eine Unterhaltung. „Du bist mir gefolgt oder irre ich mich." , innerlich kniff ich mir in den Arm. Ich war ein Arsch und würde es immer sein. Ich war verdorben und das konnte ich auch vor dieser Frau nicht verbergen können.

Verstohlen sah ich hinunter zu meiner Gitarre. Ich würde nie etwas anderes als ein Arsch sein. Bella sah meinen Blick und richtete sich wieder etwas auf. „Du bist also wirklich in einer Band?", sie klang immer noch ein wenig skeptisch. Frustriert rieb ich mir meine Stirn. Wieso musste ich mich vor dieser Frau immer wieder rechtfertigen?  
„Sieht wohl ganz so aus. War meine Stimme überzeugend genug?" , heftig verzog ich das Gesicht, als ich an die Kinderlieder dachte.  
„Ich denke, dass nach den Liedern die ich gehört habe, deine Band es hätte schlechter erwischen können." , einen Moment stockte ich, bis ich heftig lachte und den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich wurde Bella rot und rieb sich über den Mund. Sie war es wohl nicht gewohnt so etwas von sich zu geben. Leise räusperte sie sich und sah mich fest in die Augen. Die Frau war ein reiner Widerspruch in sich. „Und was für Musik spielt ihr?"

Etwas zu heftig schob ich den Teller mit den ekeligen Nudeln von mir, der unangenehm auf dem Tisch kratzte und merkte sofort, dass sie sich mit Musik anscheinend nicht auskannte. Leicht fuhr ich mir durchs Haar. „Mhm, Rock-Pop.", gestand ich ihr. „Wobei ich doch den Rock mehr liebe. Das merkt man an meinen Songs. Ich kann mit solchen komischen Beats im Hintergrund nichts anfangen. Das fliest nur so…" , schnell hielt ich inne und sah mir Bella an, die breit grinste.

„Das ist wohl dein Element, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich viel…damit anfangen kann.", gestand sie schulterzuckend und sofort hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen uns etwas gebessert.  
„Du kannst mir aber nicht sagen, dass du gar nichts mit der Musikrichtung anfangen kannst, oder?", skeptisch betrachtete ich sie, doch als sie unschuldig die Schulter zuckte, sah ich sie skeptisch an. „Hörst du überhaupt Musik?"  
Empört schnaubte sie und verschränkte ihre dünnen Arme vor dem Körper. „Ich höre das was mir gefällt, ich bemühe mich einfach nicht nach dem Interpreten!", verteidigte sie sich.

Etwas irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn und starrte sie an. Als Versuch, nannte ich ihr einige berühmte Sänger und Gruppen, die sich rund ums Rock-Popgeschäft getummelt hatten und man einfach kennen _musste._  
„Es tut mir leid.", verteidigte sie sich und zuckte die Schulter, als sie mit den Namen nichts anfangen konnte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich mit deiner Musikrichtung nichts anfangen." , doch das bezweifelte ich.  
„Ok, schon gut, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du dir sehr viel unter meiner Arbeit vorstellen kannst."  
„Dann nenn mir noch einen Künstler, vielleicht einen, den man aus dieser Zeit kennt!", beschwerte sie sich und ich rollte mit den Augen. Da waren mehr als aktuelle Künstler dabei. Sie war ein Mädchen, was erwartete ich.

Herausfordernd beugte ich mich etwas über den Tisch und senkte meine Stimme. „Weißt du…"  
„Ah ich hab es!", rief sie viel zu laut aus und die Leute drehten sich ruckartig um. Mit rotem Kopf setzte sich wieder und senkte etwas ihre Stimme. Es war zu gut, ihr Gesicht zu beobachten. Keiner ihrer Emotionen waren gespielt, das sah man sofort. Ich kannte viele verlogene Menschen. In meinem Beruf log man ständig, man kannte dies nicht anders. Doch vor mir saß jemand reines.  
„Raus mit der Sprache.", forderte ich sie auf und starrte sie weiter an.  
„Erst gestern kam ein Bericht, das war doch….mhm." , angestrengt dachte sie nach und fuhr sich über ihre Augenbraue. „Ah jetzt weiß ich. _Demi Lovato_!" , sie wirkte erfreut, dass sie sich an diesen Namen erinnert hatte, doch ich verzog nur das Gesicht. Mit allen Namen hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem. „Sie erzählten auch etwas über _Maroon 5_.", murmelte sie geistesabwesend und tippte sich ans Kinn.

Tief atmete ich durch. „Hast du ihre Musik gehört?"  
Leicht nickte sie. „Gestern, in dem Bericht zumindest." , erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an.  
Ergebens seufzte ich. Ich hatte einen Interpreten gesucht, den sie kannte, damit ich meine Musik mit diesem vergleichen und ihr näher bringen konnte. „Ich will mich gar nicht wirklich mit denen vergleichen.", murmelte ich leise und atmete tief durch. Dann startete ich noch einen Versuch. „Was ist mit 30 Seconds to Mars?"  
Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. „Die kenn ich, die sind gut!"  
Zufrieden lächelte ich breit. „Das ist eher so unsere Richtung, auch wenn Jake immer behauptet wir hätten mehr Pop Elemente. Er hängt einfach zu sehr an seinem Mischpult und würde nie zulassen, dass wir uns nur als Rockband bezeichnen.", lachte ich in mich herein und schwieg dann als ich merkte, dass ich zu viel redete.

Bella schob ihren fertigen Salat beiseite und fuhr sich mit der Serviette über die Lippen. Sie senkte ihren Blick, als sie merkte, dass ich sie anstarrte und auch ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als ich durch die Kantine blickte und zu all den Leuten sah, die sich hier aufhielten. Was veranlasste einen Menschen dazu, das hier freiwillig zu tun? So wie Bella. Konnte jemand wirklich so viel Güte besitzen? Rose tat es auch und daher kannte sie Bella.

„Wie heißt eure Band eigentlich?", überrascht sah ich sie etwas an. Sie interessierte sich mehr für das Zeug, als ich angenommen hatte.  
„Averell - X .", teilte ich ihr mit. Als sie plötzlich die Lippen zusammen presste und mich ansah, runzelte ich die Stirn. Als sie immer roter im Gesicht wurde, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Was?", meinte ich patzig.  
„Wirklich?", wollte sie wissen und sah mich durch ihre runden Augen an. „Averell-X?"  
Verärgert rieb ich mir die Stirn. „Das ist unhöflich, weißt du das? So etwas sagt man nicht über einen gut bedachten Bandnamen!"

„Was hab ich denn gesagt?", wollte sie überrascht wissen. „Ich war einfach nur überrascht, das ist alles. Warum Averell-X?" , neugierig sah sie mich an.  
Überlegen lehnte ich mich zurück. „Diese Information muss ich dir leider verweigern. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass wir damals jung waren!" Das kleine Spiel gefiel mir. Eigentlich steckte keine große Geschichte dahinter. Immerhin fielen wir mit dem Namen auf, wer sonst, nannte sich nach einem Lucky Luke Bösewicht? Damals war es einfach gewesen ihn zu wählen. Wir wollten nicht wie die Anderen sein und fühlten uns alle zur bösen unnachgiebigen Seite des Lebens hingezogen, wie jeder, wenn er eine Phase durchmachte, wenn man zu jung war um die Welt zu verstehen. Da war die Idee mit dem Bösewicht gar nicht mal so schlecht. Und wer Lucky Luke besiegen konnte, der war eindeutig ein Held. Verwirrt über meine bescheuerten Gedanken, schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Weist du, wenn du nicht gerade…"  
„Bella?!" , etwas erschrocken fuhr sie auf, als sie mitten in ihrem Satz unterbrochen wurde, den ich wirklich nur zu gern zu Ende gehört hätte. Hinter ihr tauchte ihr Vater auf. Bella wurde etwas weiß um die Nase, als sie sich umdrehte. „Ich hab gedacht wir treffen uns im Zimmer und dann muss ich dich hier suchen?" , er schien wohl etwas verärgert zu sein.  
Bedächtig stand Bella auf und warf mir noch einen nervösen Block zu. „Ich komm gleich, Dad, das war nicht meine Absicht." Ihr Vater warf einen Blick an mir vorbei und sah mich an. Es war das zweite Mal, dass wir uns begegneten und ich fragte mich, was ihr Vater wohl hatte. Betrübt sah Bella etwas zu Boden und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Ein Stromschlag ging durch meinen Körper, als ich diese blutroten Lippen zwischen ihren weißen Zähnen sah und sie sich dabei ihr langes braunes Haar hinter die Ohren schob. Sofort versteifte ich mich und unterdrückte bei dieser Geste ein Keuchen. Es war eine unschuldige Bewegung und trotzdem versetzte sie mich ganz plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung unter Strom. Bella war schön, das wusste ich und war auch kaum zu übersehen, doch diese Geste, hatte etwas erotisches in meinen Augen und sofort wurde sie wieder in ein anderes Licht gerückt.

Etwas unbehaglich rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum und räusperte mich, bis Bella`s Dad sie wieder anblickte. „Ich warte! Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit." , er drehte sich um und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Blick.  
„Was?!", rief ich erschrocken aus, als ich Bellas Hand vor meinen Augen sah.  
„Ich geh, Charlie ist etwas gereizt.", gab sie zu und sah zum Ausgang aus dem er gerade geeilt war.  
„Ist er schwer krank?", wollte ich wissen und sah ihr auf die Lippen.

Kurz versteifte sie sich etwas und besann sich einen Moment wieder, bevor sie sich leicht wegdrehte. „Es wird schon wieder.", murmelte sie leise. „Bis dann, Edward.", das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davoneilte. Als sich die Kantinentüre hinter ihr schloss, fuhr ich mir durchs Haar. Scheiße, ich hatte vergessen nach ihrer Telefonnummer zu fragen, stellte ich fest. Die Chance sie wiederzusehen war klein und trotzdem hegte ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis mich noch einmal mit ihr unterhalten zu wollen. Es war angenehm gewesen und anders wie mit Anderen. Ich legte Frauen flach und redete nicht mit ihnen, außer mit meiner Mutter, meiner Schwester Alice und Rosalie. Bevor ich mir noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, erhob ich mich und schnappte mir meine Gitarre. Heftig rückte ich meine Hose zurecht, damit nicht jeder gleich meinen Ständer sah. Diese Frau war ungewöhnlich, stellte ich klar. Da redeten und redeten wir und kaum zog sie ihre Lippen zwischen die Zähne, regte sich mein verdammter Schwanz. Etwas frustriert machte ich mich auf den Weg nach draußen und verabschiedete mich mit einer ausgedrückten Zigarette vor dem Gebäude von dem Krankenhaus. So schnell würde ich nicht wieder kommen.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" , zwei verschwitzte Hände legten sich um mein Gesicht. Sofort sah ich in die überschminkten Augen einer Rothaarigen, die ich in diesem Club aufgetrieben hatte.  
„Nicht bei dir, Baby.", gestand ich ihr und keuchte, als sie sich an mir rieb. Langsam wurde meine Jeans zu eng.  
James ließ sich neben mir nieder und reichte mir einen Joint. Um seine Gedanken abzuschalten, gab es nichts Besseres als daran zu ziehen, das wusste er.

Jasper zog die Augenbrauen empor und Emmett lachte nur, während er Jasper auf die Schulter klopfte. Jake lehnte sich an den Dresen zu einem blonden Weib, die sich gerade den Rock richtete. Anscheinend waren sie gerade aus der Toilette gekommen, beide. Nur teilweise konnte ich mich auf das rhythmische Reiben des Unterleibes konzentrieren, während ich an der Couch zurück lehnte, meine Arme ausbreitete, diese oben auf die Lehne legte, genauso wie meinen Kopf und an die beleuchtete Decke sah. Es war ein kleiner Club, in dem nicht jeder willkommen war. Und wenn man in den hinteren Bereichen kiffte, interessierte dass niemanden, bis die Polizei kam, natürlich. Doch daran dachte keiner.

Ich war gleich nach dem Krankenhaus zu den Proben geeilt und dann waren wir hier gelandet, doch meine Gedanken waren noch viel zu beschäftigt, um mich mit der Rothaarigen zu verziehen. Schade eigentlich, immerhin gefiel mir ihr Dekolleté. Stattdessen fragte ich mich, was Bella`s Vater wohl haben musste, das seine Anwesenheit in der Kantine Bella schon weiß um die Nase werden ließ. Sie war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, dachte ich eher an ihre roten Lippen und ihren knackigen Arsch, der sich gegen die enge Jeans drückte, als sie ihre Tasche aufhob.

„Ah da bewegt sich doch etwas.", flüsterte mir die Rothaarige ins Ohr und kicherte leise, als mein Schwanz zuckte. Etwas irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn und fragte mich, durch was er sich wohl gerade bewegt hatte. Bei ihren Herumgereibe oder bei meiner Fantasie? Frustriert stieß ich sie etwas zurück, so dass sie aufstehen musste. „Zur Toilette?", wollte sie wissen. Brummend nickte ich in Richtung Tür und brachte sie dadurch zum Kichern. Jake johlte, doch mich interessierte es nicht. Ich würde die Schlampe von hinten nehmen, damit ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. Und dass hatte schon etwas zu bedeuten, denn normalerweise liebte ich es dabei zuzusehen, wie Frauen kamen und sich ihre Gesichter in ungestüme Fratzen verwandelten, obwohl sie sich bemüht hatten, bei dem ganzen Akt, ein schönes Gesicht zu machen. Doch heute war mir nicht danach, in keinster Weise.

*******

Na da hat Bella einen gewaltigen Eindruck bei Edward hinterlassen. Ich mag die Rothaarige nicht. Ein Glück, dass die nie wieder auftauchen wird :D  
Wir haben ein bisschen mehr von Edward erfahren, obwohl mir Bella immer noch ein wenig ein Rätsel ist ;) 

**Das nächste Mal….natürlich wird es sich auch diesmal um Bella und Edward drehen. Und ich kann euch versprechen, dass die beiden sich diesmal außerhalb des Krankenhauses begegnen werden. Bella wird Edward singen hören, das kann ich euch schon einmal versprechen. **

**Wer mich auf Facebook finden will, sucht einfach nach Susu94 :)  
**


End file.
